the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyline
'History' It has been ~75 years since the joint Shinobi forces defeated Tobi and Madara. Naruto led the attack against them and saved the great countries from eternal imprisonment. It was not without cost, however. The joint Shinobi forces stood at 80,000 strong at the beginning of the war, and at the end the head count 7,847. Some of the villages felt the suffered causalities more than others, and the trust and peace Naruto had brought to the villages was quickly shattered. It was a short 12 year of true peace, but it was peace nonetheless. The Daimyo’s profited greatly during the alliance, and did what they could to keep it. The figured if they kept the amount of ninja’s that graduated low enough peace could be established. This only made the situation worse, as the years went on the villages felt as if they were without security, and overruled the Daimyos after much debate. Things only continued downward from there. With the increasing number of shinobi, the amount of missing-nin also greatly increased. The country-sides were already rampant with petty criminals and thugs, and now they had skilled ninja to make them more efficient and led them. Due to the crime the villages decided to handle all the treachery with hunter-nin; they would work together even though they were from different villages. The hunter-nin cooperation helped to bring the villages back together; Kirigakure had the most missing-nin and as such led the fight against them. The suffered the most from it and quickly realized that, they were using most of their resources to fight off people that defected from them and they were open to an attack from anyone. They decided to make the first move. Thirty-Seven years ago Kiri’s swordsman had a mission that they were to undertake directly from the Mizukage; they were to defect and control large groups of missing-nin. They carried their missions successfully, gaining Kiri the pity of the other countries and the aid of an insurmountably large army. They used the missing-nin to start a new war. They started with Konoha, they have long hated the fame and prosperity that Konoha had received from the war and decided to wrought upon the retribution. The attack came at a complete surprise, two of the swordsmen’s forces had left Konoha in ruins. The attack wasn't focused on the Konohagakure shinobi; it was directed at the civilians and the structures. They continued these methodical attacks on all the other villages, five of the seven swordsmen had died in the process, their blades being shipped back to Kirigakure in foolishness. The two remaining swordsmen returned to Kirigakure with distrust towards the Mizukage, and killed her in cold-blood. The other villages caught on to what Kiri was up to, they were already suspicious and when news reached them it was confirmed. As for the swordsmen, the two collected the other five swords and took on apprentices, as they left the village. The villages were rebuilt, only shadows of their former selves. Few tried to make peace, and when they did they made little. Naruto had died young at the age of 54, due to his use of regeneration. New Kages came to be, and generations have passed on. The current state of the world is not one the joint forces would have hoped for, though not all is bad. There are still celebrations of peace, and exams go on as normal. 'The Villages' 'Konohagakure' Konoha grew back to its original size after being rebuilt once again, slowly garnering its power once more. Naruto was looked up to as a hero by most in the village, though there were some (especially in other villages) that despised him. Konohamaru Sarutobi, was the lord seventh. He was a strong supporter of Naruto’s goals, and one of the few Kages that still strived for peace. After an alliance made with the Akatsuki, and no intentions to cover it up, other villages became mistrusting of Konoha. When the Seventh Hokage passed away, his grandson, Mikano Sarutobi, succeeded him as the Eighth Hokage. However, the appointment of Mikano Sarutobi as the Eighth Hokage raised numerous problems both within Konoha and outside. The Elder Council had discrepancies with the twenty-two year old Hokage and against their will, Mikano Sarutobi started a war with the Crimson Lotus. This ultimately proved the downfall of both Mikano and Konoha. The Crimson Lotus attacked, killing Mikano and utterly destroying Konoha. The ninja and civilians were scattered across the Land of Fire. After a great deal of time, they were able to be reunited and a Ninth Hokage, Jeisen Uchiha, was selected. Konoha was reclaimed and the Crimson Lotus was defeated, though at a very heavy price. Due to the attack by the Lotus and Sound army, many buildings and important documents were destroyed or lost and the village was left with nearly empty coffers and a broken economy. Heavy losses were sustained during the many fights with the Crimson Lotus, leaving Konoha greatly weakened militarily, and the civilian population greatly reduced due to a high number of casualties from the invasion of the Lotus and Sound armies. After some rebuilding, the village has mostly recovered. A new Hokage was named, Nenshou Natsuin at a time of increasing bandit activity which precipitated the return of the Crimson Lotus, or did it? An announcement from the Hokage for all Konoha ninjas to cease acting as if they were Crimson Lotus put a stop to that. Fearing an attack by multiple parties, Nen ordered the evacuation of Konoha's civilians to camps and stepped down, naming Asumizu Kigen the 11th Hokage. Not long after the civilian camps were attacked, leaving many civilians dead. The village has recovered well since then and the economy is booming once more. Lately there has been trouble in the northern part with outposts being raided, and trouble in the south as caravans between the lands of Fire and Water have been disrupted. Asumizu Kigen has stepped down to return the leadership of Konoha to Nenshou Natsuin. The ANBU of Konoha has been disbanded, which seems to have restored internal stability. Konoha agreed to participate in the Coalition that was formed to take on Hoshi Suuhai, the main village in the Land of Sound. At the same time, they sent forces with ninjas from Ame to the Land of Water, where they attempted to attack Kiri, but suffered a crushing defeat. In the wake of that, Anda Uzumaki was appointed Hokage. Konoha has a defensive alliance with Kumo. Due to their attack on Kiri, the two countries are considered at war. 'Kirigakure' Kiri was spited by most for its attacks on the other villages many dcades ago, even though most of the residents were not involved in the attacks. Michio Nobou, as the Mizukage, tried to make peace with the others but was not trusted due to Kirigakure's past. Kiri’s economy is on a smaller scale than most villages, though it gets by well enough, used to its remote location. During a Kage summit, the Mizukage was killed and a new one was appointed, Amaya Hozuki. Her attempts at building a seishin army backfired and the army rampaged, destroying much of the city. Heavy losses were sustained, and the elite swordsmen defected once again rather than face betrayal and execution at Amaya's hands. It wasn't long before they returned and their leader, Ei-Ji, defeated Amaya and became the new Mizukage. Under Ei-Ji's leadership, morale was high and the village accumulated a strong military force and built up their economy. Unfortunately, this was broken when a group of dissidents who had been opposed to Ei-Ji's leadership snuck in late one night and were able to strike fatally at Ei-Ji. Retaliation against the interlopers was swift, and the Mizukage's sword was secured, and a new Mizukage named Rumi was elected. The future is uncertain, but the village of Kiri is showing definite signs of returning to it's moniker of "The Bloody Mist". While the village agreed to participate in the Coalition formed to deal with the issues in the Land of Sound, their contribution to the Coalition was meager, and withdrawn when they were attacked by an army of ninjas from Konoha and Ame. The attackers were crushed in battle. Kiri formerly had alliances with Konoha and Ame, but is now considered at war with them. They have a loose alliances with Kumo. 'Kumogakure' Kumo was hurt the least from the attacks and stayed largely independent from the rest of the villages. The previous Raikage was bold and authoritative with a knack for recklessness. He was killed during the Kage summit and replaced by his murderer, Masura, an unpredictable and insane man. He ruled Kumogakure with complete control, bringing the Forgotten into the city and under his rule. With his death, he was able to complete the process of summoning the Oni Lord Tharaxius to the mortal realm, unleashing great danger and utterly destroying the village of Kumogakure. The remnants of the Forgotten, Kumo's ninja forces, and civilians resettled in the northern part of the Land of Lightning. When the Oni Lord's talismans were collected and destroyed, this ended the reign of Oni Lord Tharaxius and destroyed him completely, and Kumogakure has been rebuilt since then. They have loose alliances with Suna and Kiri, but as of late those alliances have been largely neglected. Through the Forgotten there is a partnership and trade alliance with Ame. Due to the difficulties caused by running a refugee camp, crime and thuggery rose in the Land of Lightning. A task force of ninjas headed by Arashi Sekiran took care of a gang of ninjas that were plaguing the coasts and not long after he was promoted to the position of Raikage. While he was on a lengthy mission, Kentaro Uchiha was dealing with discontent in the ranks of the Forgotten, who had been mostly integrated into the village. Dissatisfied with their new positions, they were threatening to destabilize the village. After this was taken care of, Kentaro had a meeting with the Council of Kumo and found out that the previous Raikage had vanished and left instructions behind leaving him in charge. The village has a defensive alliance with Konoha and loose ties to both Ame and Kiri. 'Sunagakure' Suna was under the rule of Gaara for many decades, leading to, what some call a peaceful stagnation. The village struggled with a group known as the Outlanders, which under the leadership of Raki made bold and aggressive moves towards Suna, though Suna was able to fend them off. As the Outlanders were preparing their retaliatory strike, the Oni Lord Tharaxius entered this plane of existence. Raki publically announced their plans were on hold and they would be assisting with the removal of this unnatural threat. Unfortunately, he changed his mind while Suna's ninja forces were in Ame helping to liberate the city from the Oni cultists and their leader. He made his move and took over Sunagakure forcefully, resulting in a complete change of leadership and social policies. Suna is currently undergoing major reforms in all areas of life: economy, politics, ninja forces, etc. 'Iwagakure' Iwa is a country with great military might. Iwagakure was made ever stronger when Nobu taught the Tsuchikage Nuclear Release. After the destruction of the Council of Elders in Iwa by an unknown terrorist organization, the Explosion Corps took over the government. During the Kage summit, the Tsuchikage's advisor was killed. He was later replaced by Nobu, who later usurped the position of Tsuchikage with the help of the Explosion Corps. The village maintains a strong military and has problems with a group of Hashi clones led by a woman named Abari and connected to an ominous looking man wreathed in black. 'Amegakure' Ame remained intact after the years, as the Seven Swordsmen never attacked them. They’ve had their own problems however, with atrocious crime in Ame and there being far too few ninja to deal with it. The village was under control of the Oni for a time, but was liberated by a group of ninja led by Masaki, who became the first Kouukage meant to establish Ame as a ninja village on equal footing with the Big 5. However, Masaki fell into madness and control slipped, enabling the Oni to re-establish their hold on Ame firmer than ever. They prevented anyone from leaving and subjugated much of the populace while the city was effectively in 'lock down'. The attempts of the Oni to free the Oni Lord in Kumo left them weakened and members of a resistance group were able to escape to help trigger an assault that resulted in the village being freed. There was brief chaos as internal struggles over who would take power began, from which Shinkirō Gami emerged as the leader of the village. Major reconstruction and revitalization projects began, which have been largely successful. Perhaps the crown jewel is the construction of a very modern medical center that provides the best and most cutting-edge medical care. Under the reign of the Oni, their alliances with other villages crumbled. Due to the efforts of Shinkiro, there were new ties to Kumo and Konoha. Due to the attack against Kiri, their alliance is void and the two villages are considered at war. 'Takigakure' Takigakure has remained largely untouched by the war, but their fear of being attacked has grown over the years. Due to this and the recent election of Takigakure’s new leader, corruption has been spreading in the village’s government. A nationalistic pride hangs over the village as more ninjas are being recruited than ever before. However, nasty rumors have been circulating about Takigakure’s plans. Currently, they are negotiating an alliance with Sunagakure, the first alliance it has had in the village’s history. 'Land of Sound' The original Otogakure founded by Orochimaru was destroyed many decades ago. Since then the Land of Sound has been ruled by ninja clans and plagued with civil war as the clans fight each other for territory and influence. The situation has not been helped by efforts of neighboring countries to keep the country destabilized. There was briefly a New Otogakure created a few years ago that was primarily focused on the destruction of Konoha. The New Otogakure mysteriously destroyed as a consequence of the Unnatural Winter that was brought to the Sound by the leader of Hoshi Suuhai in an attempt to unify the Sound in one village. From that point, Hoshi Suuhai was the primary ninja village in the Land of Sound. However, with the death of it's leader, Levi, many clans left Hoshi Suuhai and resumed their earlier ways of living. The village was known for being highly wary of visitors and distrustful of other ninjas. Following the presentation of evidence at a Kage Summit, the Great Nations agreed to form a Coalition to conquer Hoshi Suuhai. The Coalition was a success, and as per the agreement at the Summit, the village of Kumo is in charge of the rebuilding and recovery efforts and holds stewardship over this country. 'Other Organizations' While many bandits have no affiliation there are major organizations that control many criminals and many smaller groups as well. 'The Forgotten' An anti-ninja organization that use dirty tricks and advanced technology to deal with their enemy. Unlike other organizations they don’t do it for only wealth or power, they have an actual goal in mind. They are very secretive and only strike when they know they will have complete success without discovery. They strike ninjas mostly on the county-side when they least suspect it. With the rise of Masura to power, the Forgotten moved into Kumogakure much to the displeasure of the civilians and the ninja forces. After Masura was killed by a strike force, Arei Sho perished similarly, though the Forgotten appeared to retain control of Kumogakure. When Tharaxius was summoned, their forces were largely decimated. The remaining Forgotten moved with the refugees from Kumo to the north and are engaged in rebuilding Kumo. Their top officials now have spots in the council and leadership positions within the city, enabling them to enact some of their reforms and build a new type of ninja village. 'The Seven Swordsmen of The Mist' Originally the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist; they left on their own accord and travel the land doing whatever their goals may be. They were seen from time to time in many villages, clearly leading a nomadic life as they pursued their goals. They were however brought back to Kirigakure by a young chunin named Hayate. Under Amaya's leadership, they were slated for execution, but before they could be executed the seishin-modified army of Kirigakure rampaged and they escaped in the chaos. They made their return to Kiri when Ei-Ji returned to Kirigakure to challenge Amaya and take the position of the Mizukage. Since then, several members have been replaced with the next generation of swordsmen through natural means of training, apprenticeship, and succession. Category:Organization